Arthur and fallout real
by Travis 2017
Summary: This one is not a dream. Read and review this story. I will ignore all bad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

Arthur and them will be in a vault this time real not a dream. They will be Nuclear War. Arthur and his friends and family are on their way to Vault 200 because Nuclear war will happen in two days. They will be safe there in that vault.

"I hope life in this vault is good," said Arthur, "Like life before the resources war."

"That is the plan honey," said Mrs. Read, "We will be safe in that vault when the bombs fall."

"That is good," said Arthur, "So we wont die or become mutants."

"We will remain alive," said Mrs. Read, "And not mutated."

"Good because i don't want to become mutant," said Arthur, "Or die in a blast or radiation sickness."

They met with Mr. Haney who is the overseer of vault 200. Arthur and them of course knows him. He became the overseer by vault tech. All his friends are there. And his family and their family's. They will all be safe and not mutated. One day later Rattles, Molly, Slink and their family's arrived along with Alex and Maria and others they don't know came in it. That war is world war 3. That war will be a nuclear one not like the other two world wars of course.

"Welcome to this vault," said Mr. Haney, "I am the overseer i was principal of lakewood."

"Thanks for the welcome," said Molly, "I hope this vault protects us from nuclear war."

"It is made for that," said Mr. Haney, "So it will protect us from the blast and the fallout."

"That is good to know," said Molly, "What do you think James?"

"It sure is," said James, "Safe from nuclear weapons from China."

The next day just after LA and Seattle was destroyed the alarms went off the rest of them that was approved came. The vault is full and now sealed and they are safe. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Glad we are safe

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

A nuclear missle is heading towards Crown City. The vaults are now sealed shut. And they are all safe. From the fallout that is. They might be there all their lives. Mr. Haney is the first overseer of it. He will retire in five years. Someone else will takeover then. They will see who it will be. It is between Mr. Read, Mr. Crosswire, or Mrs. Walters one will the next one.

"Glad we are all safe," said Arthur, "Who will become overseer when Mr. Haney retires?"

"Between me Ed Crosswire and Mrs. Walters," said Mr. Read, "Will takeover when he retires."

"Who names the new overseer?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"He names one when he retires," said Mr. Read, "We might be here for life."

"As long as we are safe is all that matters," said Arthur, "I have my family and friends here."

Meanwhile in an underground place not safe from fallout is changing into ghouls. Which includes Mr. Ratburn. They are talking before they change into ghouls and that place will become a city of ghouls. Which is mutants.

"We survived in this place," said Mr. Ratburn, "So that means we are safe here."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Millions of people died and not sure how many will become mutants."

"That is true," said Mr. Read, "We won't become mutants."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad we are still together."

They will one day get married. See what happens in the next chapter. Read and review.

"Safe we all are," said Mr. Read, "Not sure what happened to Elwood city."

They learned it still stand just got lots of fallout. Crown city was destroyed by a Nuclear bomb. All in the vaults are safe. Arthur is now talking to Francine who are now boyfriend and girlfriend even though they are just 8 years old.

"Glad we are safe," said Arthur, "And we are going out now."

"I am also glad we are safe," said Francine, "And glad we are going out."


	3. The GOAT exam

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

Time has come for the first G.O.A.T. exam. To see what jobs they will do in that vault. They will all take it as in the kids. Arthur and them not D.W. her friends yet. It is a silly test. They all know it is silly. But they have to do that test. That is Arthur, Buster, Brain, Binky, Francine, Muffy, Ladonna, Fern, Sue Ellen, Jenna, Maria, and Alex among some others.

"This test might be funny," said the teacher, "But take it serously. It will be the job you have in the vault."

"I hope i am a fashion designer," said Muffy, "Even here in vault 200."

"The test will see if you get it," said the teaher, "Or another job here in this vault."

"I hope i get a good one," said Arthur, "And not a garbage burner."

"Do well on it," said the teaher, "Now let's begin shall we."

The questions is the same as in Fallout 3. Them same silly questions. The teacher is looking at all of them and is now telling them what their jobs will be here in this vault. One of them will become overseer one day. See who that is.

"Binky you will be a security guard here," said the teacher, "That will be your job here."

"Sounds good to me," said Binky, "That is something i can do."

"Brain you will be pipboy programer," said the teacher, "And other computers because your super smart."

"Sounds good to me," said Brain, "I will do a good job at it."

Sue Ellen will be a teacher, Muffy a fashion designer, Alex a security guard, Jenna a janitor, Maria will be a juke box repairer. Now it comes to Fern, Buster, Francine, Arthur, and Ladonna. See what happens.

"Fern you will be a writer," said the teacher, "Buster will be a fry cook."

"That is good i love to write," said Fern, "Will you like being a fry cook Buster?"

"My dream come true," said Buster, "Mr. Read can train me for it."

"Ladonna you will be in the maintenance department," said the teacher, Francine a security guard."

"What about me sir?" said Arthur, "What will my job be have here?"

"You will be the next overseer," said the teacher, "You will be in charge here."

They are all happy of what they got. Ladonna knows maintenance is important. Next chapter will see a settlement of Ghouls call Ghoulville. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. GOAT 2 and Ghoulifaction

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

A year later D.W., Bud, James, Emily, the Tibble twins plus others are taking the GOAT exam. Bud wants to become a security guard because he is a strong boy. He know he can help with that. He just hopes the GOAT exam goes that way. Ratburn and them have no idea that they will lose their private parts. That is part of ghoulifaction after all.

"I hope i am a security guard," said Bud, "So i can serve your brother when he becomes the overseer."

"I hope you do," said D.W., "I want on the vault council."

"I also want to be on that council," said Emily, "Lets hope the GOAT goes the way we want it."

"That is up to the GOAT exam," said the teacher, "Now we begin when everyone has their seats."

"I hope it goes our way," sad D.W., "For this silly test."

It all went the way they wanted. Bud, and the Tibbles will be security guards. D.W. and Emily will be on the council. Now we go to a city that will soon be Ghoulville. It is in the basement of the History museum in Elwood City. Strange transformations are going on with all of them. And they will lose their reproductive parts as they turn into ghouls.

"My skin feels dry," said Mr. Ratburn, "And i feel strange between my legs."

"I am feeling the same way," said a man, "I think we all are."

"Yes we are," said a woman, "Name is Ruth."

"My skin is flaking off," said Mr. Ratburn, "And my private parts fell off."

"We wont need them anymore," said Ruth, "We are mutating."

They all lost their proproductive organs and became ghouls. Ghoulville was founded. Mr. Ratburn is the leader of it. Ruth will open up a store/hotel soon. She started it up two days later. And will help others who became ghouls settle in there. Now we go back to vault 200. Mr. Haney is retiring and Arthur will soon become the new overseer.

"I am now retiring as your overseer," said Mr. Haney, "Here is your new overseer Arthur Read."

"As new overseer i will do a good job," said Arthur, "I will montor stuff outside to see if we can leave the vault or not."

"Honey we are glad your the overseer," said Mrs. Read, "Do a good job of leading this vault."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "I will do a good job."

Next chapter Arthur goes to the overseer office to be the overseer. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Out of the vault

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

Arthur is begging his reign as overseer. Binky, The Tibbles, and Bud begin working as security guards. They need a new water chip. Bud is sent to get it by the overseer who is Arthur. He needs to get the new water chip and return there.

"Bud the water chip can be used for gardenof eden creation kit for fresh water," said Arthur, "If we can leave the vault."

"If we can use the land we can leave," said Bud, "You can count on me Arthur."

"I knew i could count on you Bud," said Arthur, "You are a strong and good smart boy."

"I wont let you down Arthur," said Bud, "I will get the water chip."

"I know you will find it," said Arthur, "I trust you."

Bud is now ready to leave the vault on quest to find a water cip for the GECK. To make clean water for the new settlement to live in until Elwood City can be rebuilt. Which could be decades or a century to rebuild it. They hope decades.

"D.W. wish me luck for my quest," said Bud, "As i journey into the wasteland."

"Good luck Bud," said D.W., "And i hope we can all leave this vault."

"I hope we all can," said Bud, "I will find out if we can."

"I will come with you," said D.W., "As well as Emily."

"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "Let's go on the quest."

Arthur allowing D.W. and Emily to be companions to Bud. They then left the vault. They see Elwood City preschool which is now a settlement of Feral ghouls. Which attacks people on sight. Lucky for them they have guns with ammo with them.

"This was our preschool," said D.W., "Shall we go inside of it?"

"We will go in it," said Bud, "See what we can find."

"I think we can get toys," said Emily, "If any of them are left."

"Only if they aren't radioactive we can," said Bud, "We will go in it now."

"Then we will go in," said D.W., "I will go in first."

The Feral ghouls see's them and came up to try to kill them. But them three kids killed the feral ghouls instead. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Museum of History

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

After Bud, D.W., and Emily killed the fearl ghouls in what was called Elwood City preschool. The toys are not radioactive so they put them in their backpacks. As well as the undamged books and nap mats. They left that building heading to the museum of history were ghoulville is at. Them ghouls are people they knew including Mr. Ratburn the 3rd grade teacher.

"We can go in here," said Bud, "The Meseum of history."

"Yes let's go in it," said D.W., "We could take some of the stuff and bring it back to vault 200."

"Then we go in it," said Emily, "I went in it before the nuclear war."

"Same here," said Bud, "Just before we went to that vault."

"And same here," said D.W., "A month before that war."

They went inside that museum greeted by regular ghouls. They know who they are even though their skin looks like that of zombies and their voices are raspy for good. They are no harm to Bud, D.W., and Emily and can stay there as their base.

"Welcome to ghoulville," said Mr. Ratburn, "I know you three well. Your brother was in my class D.W. and Bud your sister was also was in my class as well."

"Hi Mr. Ratburn," said D.W., "What else changed besides skin and voices?"

"We lost our genitals," said Mr. Ratburn, "So i have no penis anymore."

"That must have hurt bad," said Bud, "Did it hurt bad?"

"Yes it hurt bad," said Mr. Ratburn, "Our robot known as Robot ghoul flushed them."

They ask if they have a hotel and stuff to eat and drink. He said they have a hotel and food and drinks is in Ruth's place. So they went to talk to her because they are hungry, thirsty,and tired after all. They know Ruth as well.

"We are hungry, thirsty,and tired," said Bud, "Do you rent out beds and sell food and drinks?"

"Rent is 12 dollars," said Ruth, "And food and drinks only $5."

"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "Here you go."

"The beds are in back has a a table and such," said Ruth, "And here is fresh water and food tables with chairs over there."

"Let's eat and drink," said D.W., "And then go to the beds put on our pajamas and go to sleep."

They did just that. They slept good and asked if they seen a spare water chip. They said one might be in vault headquarters might have a spare water chip somewhere in that place. Mr. Ratburn told them that. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. It worked

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

Bud, D.W., and Emily are heading back to vault 200 to drop off some stuff before going back to find the water chip. Arthur and his dog Pal will go with them. To vault tec headquarters. The water chip is in a locker inside of it ready to use.

"We can use this stuff," said Arthur, "I am going with you three this time with my dog Pal."

"Okay let's go get the water chip," said Bud, "We might get to leave this vault for good."

"If the GECK works the way it should," said Arthur, "And the water chip purifies the water to drink and such with it."

"I think it will work," said Brain, "I know it will in fact work."

"Brain your in charge for now," said Arthur, "Until i return and lead everyone out of here for good."

They left the vault and went to the museum of history. Arthur see's Mr. Ratburn as a ghoul now. He has no problem with ghouls. He can tell it is Mr. Ratburn even though he is a ghoul now. They are getting info to vault tec headquaters.

"Hi Mr. Ratburn," said Arthur, "I can tell it is you even though your a ghoul now."

"Hi there Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn, "Because i am a ghoul now i will live out the rest of my life here."

"We are here tofind out were vault tec is at," said Arthur, "We called them from our phone to get our place in that vault."

"It is on West third street," said Mr. Ratburn, "Until then pay Ruth $18 dollars for a room for tonight."

"Yes and we are hungry," said Arthur, "And we could use a bath and sleep."

They ate took baths and went to bed. Next day they went to vault tec headquarters. Saw feral ghouls and they killed them. They went to the lockers and got the water chip. And going back tot he vault. They arrived there.

"Let's connect this chip to the GECK," said Brain, "Okay let's pick a place to settle."

"We found a place near a lake," said Arthur, "It can become a new settlement."

"Let's go there now," said Brain, "And see if this thing works."

"This is the place," said Bud, "Turn it on please."

"Will do," said Brain, "It is working. It worked."

They left the vault. They built New Elwood. Next chapter will be the last.


	8. We won the war and last chapter

Arthur and Fallout real

* * *

After new Elwood was built they can grow stuff now. The GECK worked the way it should. It is still working now. Making the land come back before the great war. They see it working still with no sign stopping anytime soon. They are happy now.

"It is still working," said Arthur, "The land is going back to the way they did before that war."

"It sure is Arthur," said Brain, "Soon we could rebuild Elwood City in a decade or two."

"That is great," said Arthur, "It will be good to live in our old house again."

"It sure is," said Brain, "This GECK is working better than vault tec said it would."

"If the land is getting better we can move back to Elwood city," said Arthur, "Because i see the land becoming reborn."

In a decade they moved back to Elwood city. Humans and ghouls decided to live together in peace. They rebuilt Elwood city. Just in time because supermutants arrived. US government survived as most US millitary. They will help them.

"Yes we survived the war," said a congressman, "So the United States survived the war. Just like Israel, France, Germany, Japan, South Korea, Australlia, UK, and New Zeland."

"Glad some countries survived," said Arthur, "How about other nations?"

"Canada, Brazil, and island nations," said the congressman, "Same as Colmubia and Italy and the vatican."

"Who fired first?" said Arthur, "Waas it them our us?"

"We did of corse," said the congressman, "That we won the nuclear war."

Slowly the remaing nations are slowly rebuilding. China was divided after most major cities was destroyed. One of the the biggest is a Democracy which includes Taiwan and large part of the mainland. The smallest is still communist. The rest of them is controlled by warlords. South Korea now rebuilt is invading what is left of North korea.

"I hope crown city is rebuilding," said Arthur, "If not we could help them rebuild."

"It is being rebuilt slowly," said Brain, "Just like other major cities are now."

"That is wonderful," said Arthur, "We did win that war."

"We sure did," said Brain, "Soon things will be close to normal as possible."

"That is pretty good," said Arthur, "We will never forget that war."

Things got rebuilt as it was before. But some countries is to radioactive to live in so they still all live under ground. So they are still in vaults until radiation goes down enough. The end.


End file.
